


A Walk in his Shoes

by SeverusSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never wanted to be locked in any room or anywhere with Black, but Albus wouldn't listen to him. Now he was stuck and locked in a room with his childhood enemy as if he was a child. He hated both of them in that moment. He turned his eyes to the man who was responsible for his morose mood only to stop and stare as he realized something. Why was the other man unable to be still? What the hell was going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in his Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic contains Omorashi, and desperation and pre-slash I think. 
> 
> Also I'm horrible at summaries lol

Severus couldn’t believe what Albus had done this time. He knew the old man had really outdone himself and he hated that he was in the middle of it. Why the man felt that everyone should get along was beyond him, At the moment he was trying not to curse the man across from him. Not that he really could, as Albus had taken both of their wands away as if they were nothing more then children. 

The reason Severus was seething so was because of the man directly across the couch In front of him was none other then Sirius Black. True Black hadn’t done anything to him yet, but Severus was uncomfortable and he knew it was only a matter of time anyways. He was unarmed and he felt vulnerable because he was sure that Black wasn’t fully sane, everyone knew that. 

Which is why he kept his dark gaze unrelenting on the man. The other man was laying on the couch, and Severus could see his fists clenching and unclenching every few seconds. Severus hated staying in Grimmauld Place for any particular time so he knew that Black himself was going crazy. That was really the only thing they agreed on. He sighed, and kept up with his watching.

Sirius sighed as he stared at the ceiling, of all the rooms he was locked up in it had to be the parlor. He had HATED this place when he was child, there was no type of fun colors in it, and it just made him want to scream. He shook his head, it wasn’t even his fault technically. Thanks to Snivellus over there, they were locked in. And all because the death eater couldn’t hold his tongue. Granted Sirius knew that he shouldn’t have riled him up, but he couldn’t help it. Being around Severus had always got his blood boiling. He hadn’t yet divulged in it to see in what way the man always got his blood boiling, and just fed on the rage he had at the man when they were boys in school. So far they had been locked in the parlor for an hour, but his stomach was already starting to feel the the effects. Especially since he could smell Mrs. Weasley making lunch and he was stuck in here with no way to get it. He growled to himself before turning his gaze to the man startled to find him looking at him.

“See something you like Snivellus,” Sirius sneered.

Severus raised an eyebrow, his expression unchanged as he continued to stare at the man. “In your dreams Black,” he spat out.

“You wish, you're the one who was into boys at school,” Sirius said with a smirk. Being Gay didn’t bother him as he was man of good taste and he preferred both male and female partners. He always knew what to say to get under someone's skin, especially Snape's and this time was no different. He was rewarded when the usually man's pale face went a light pink in what looked like embarrassment.

“Shut up, you don’t know anything,” Severus said , his voice dangerously low.

“I know more then you think, have you forgotten I walked in on you and a certain Ravenclaw boy doing the dirty in a closet at Hogwarts, 6th year?” Sirius said snickering in remembrance,

Severus gritted his teeth, but he was able to control his temper. He didn’t want to respond, to give the man more ammo to use against him. Not to mention Severus Snape was not a man to lose his temper, especially not in front of people who would pounce on you in a moment's weakness. He shook his head for a moment to clear it before turning his gaze to the window. He stayed quiet for a while, using the time to clear his mind the best he could. He idly wondered when he was sure an hour had gone if Albus was planning on letting them starve as he too was getting hungry. 

But it didn’t matter as soon as he had the thought Dobby appeared and set down two trays. He didn’t bother to ask why Kreacher wasn’t delivering it. He didn’t like that house elf and didn’t put it pass it to poison him in its haste to poison it's master, Black. He grabbed his tray and turned back to his window as he started eating, he didn’t bother to see if the other man had grabbed his own food.

About 2 hours after lunch, Severus was back to mentally writing in his potion’s manual, but was still keeping an eye on Black, which is why he saw it. He was observing the man, just in case he tried to pull a fast one him. It never hurt to be prepared, especially if one was locked in the same room as their enemy. The man suddenly shifted in his seat, which wasn’t unusual, but the grimace that came with it had him watching the man even closer then he already was. He was rewarded when Sirius blew out an irritated breath before getting up and walking over to the Parlor door.

Severus watched, interested in the whole scene. As he had tried to open the door earlier, only to find it locked and any attempt to try to open it the muggle way of all things, had a nice surprise for the one doing it.

“What the hell are you doing Black? You know as well as I do that Albus locked the door,” he said in an obviously amused tone.

Sirius frowned as he looked at Severus, he wasn’t about to confide in the other man because he had no desire to get teased for having to do something natural. He bounced a bit on his toes before knocking on the door feeling ridiculous.

“Headmaster? If you're out there, could you please open the door?” Sirius requested quickly, putting his ear to the door to see if anyone was out there. He sighed loudly, making sure that the front of his body was turned before giving himself a quick squeeze in the crotch.

Unfortunately for him Dumbledore was discussing something with Moody, and as the alarms that he put around the room hadn’t gone off he knew that whatever it was that Sirius wanted could wait. Due to the privacy charm only he was able to hear either man.

Severus who had long since accomplished watching Black without the other noticing the majority of the time, saw the move for what it was and he smirked to himself. He ignored the heat that pooled in the pit of his stomach, at just the thought before speaking. He couldn’t resist, embarrassing the other man was his favorite past time.

“Is there a problem Black?” Severus asked, not even trying to keep the glee out of his voice.

“There's no problem Snivellus, leave me alone,” Sirius stated quickly, leaning his head on the door in frustration.

“Well it looks to me like you have a problem. Or how else can you explain the fact that you are playing with yourself?” Severus said a wide evil grin overtaking his face.

Sirius blushed crimson as he turned to look at the man in horror. “Fuck no! I would never jerk off in here with you of all people. The last thing I need is a perverted son of a bitch like you peeping at my package,” he said enraged as he glared at the other man.

Severus was angry and a little bit hurt, not at the fact that Sirius insulted him, but for what he was sure the other man was insinuating. Which is why, he found himself speaking his anger giving way to his hurt before he had a chance to think about it.

“Just so you know, you ignorant piece of shit. Being gay wasn’t a choice, I wished everyday in school that I was straight. I don’t need insensitive pricks like you telling me what my father thought of me each and every day of my life. Just because I'm gay doesn't make me a fucking pervert,” Severus said angrily before getting up to pace. He made his way to the other side of the room just wanting a moment to himself and unable to find it. Damn it, why had he reacted so strongly, why the hell had he given Black more ammunition to use against him. He hated the man, and himself for it. Why would he give his tormentor something else to use against him?

Sirius wasn’t as dense as people usually thought, nor was he bigoted. He was about some things, but sexuality as well as blood status wasn’t one of those. He stared at the tensed shoulders of the other man's and knew that he had made a big mistake. He liked to rile the other man up because of reasons he refused to think on, or even try to explain. He sighed before squaring his shoulders.

“Snape, could you turn around for a second?” Sirius asked quietly, as he shifted a bit desperately on his feet.

Severus ignored him, his pacing increasing at the thought of the man coming over him and invading his personal bubble. He sighed before shaking his head, he should have known honestly, how Black was going to react. He shouldn’t have lost his temper like that. He just knew in his heart that Black was now going to joke about what he had accidentally blurted out in his rage. He was so stupid!

“Dammit Snape, turn around! I need to say something,” Sirius yelled out finally. It didn’t take a genius to know that his other words had upset the other man. And yes he loved having a one up on Snape, he couldn’t stop the guilt. He wasn’t making fun of the man's sexuality and he needed him to know that. He grinned inwardly, who knew the slimy Slytherin had feelings! 

“Anything you have to say, I have no wish to hear it,” Severus said quietly as he stared out the window, wanting nothing more but to be free and out of this hell. He idly wondered if he could apparate out of here, before realizing that that idea wasn’t plausible. Not that this was his house, but Albus had probably put up wards.

“Well, you're gonna hear it, because I'm only going to say this once,” Sirius told him curtly. “And I don’t care if you scoff at me. You're going to accept it,” he told him boldly

“What is it Black?” Severus asked reluctantly, he was curious now on what the man had to say. 

“I wasn’t making fun of you being gay, I don’t care about that. And I wanted you to know that I'm sorry,” Sirius said quickly.

Severus for his part was floored, as he looked at the other man for a hint of amusement in his feature to let him know that this was all a joke. He couldn’t see any type of smile, the man was serious and he was at a loss at what to say. He had never expected the other man to say something like this, and to him of all people.

“So yeah, that's is,” Sirius said awkwardly before blowing out his breath agitatedly. He felt like his stomach had expanded with all the liquid inside of him, not to mention on top of the fact that he wasn’t sure if Severus would accept his apology or not and that bothered him surprisingly. He grimaced before turning back around to face the wall, shifting his weight as he tried to ignore the hurt feeling. 

He didn’t go around giving apologies lightly and when he did give them, he expected them to be accepted. Sirius refused to dwell on it, as he had other things he really needed to take care. He moaned softly to himself, starting to bounce a bit as he realized that his situation was turning even more urgent then he had thought.

Severus sighed as he glanced back over at the other man, who he could see looked way to tensed at the moment. He wasn’t up for holding grudges as he had never heard such a heartfelt apologize and if all else failed, he could use this against Black in the future.

“I accept your apology,” Severus muttered softly.

“Thank you, now do you think that you could think of a way to get us out of here?” Sirius asked, turning around to look at the other man worriedly.

“Why are you asking me?” Severus asked carefully.

“Because you're a Slytherin and you always know how to get out of places. C'mon Snape, just help me out for once,” Sirius pleaded desperately.

“What's so important that you need to do that you're asking me for help?” Severus asked, a bit confused by the man's behavior not to mention he was defiantly suspicious.

“I just want to get out of here, same as you,” Sirius said quickly, as he squirmed in place.

“No it's got to be more then that,” Severus said, his index finger tapping his chin as he examined the man as if he was a potion. “You're doing the same dance Potter was doing during last week's potion's exam,” he told him casually.

Severus was a teacher and he was sure he knew what was wrong with the man. He sighed, though he hated the man on the best of days, he couldn’t find it in himself to be happy about this. They were both in the same situation and this could have been him for all he knew. 

Sirius frowned, as he contemplated what that meant. “What turned out to be wrong with Harry?” He tried to ask casually.

“I pull him out of the classroom and told him he was old enough to ask for the toilet, if he needed it,” Severus told him briskly.

“He needed the loo?” Sirius asked softly.

“Quite badly, the same as you do I believe,” Severus replied in the same tone.

“Did he ask?” Sirius murmured, wondering what happened to his godson, he was choosing to ignore what the Slytherin had said about him. He was going to deny everything if he was directly asked.

“No he didn’t ask, he was in to much of a desperate state to even voice his question. I sent him off to the toilet and then gave him a lecture after class,” Severus told him.

“You actually let Harry go?” Sirius asked in disbelief. He had a reason because the man in front of him hated all Gryffindors, including Sirius and Harry the most. He figured the man would hold this over the boy's head until he embarrassed him, since Snape wasn’t above public humiliation.

“Contrary to popular belief, I do have a beating heart. Using the toilet, is a natural function, that everyone does. I'm not going to punish the boy over that,” Severus told him as he stared him down as Sirius looked fit to burst as if he couldn’t believe who he was talking too.

“Who are you and what the fuck have you done with Snape?” Sirius said warily as he moved to put as much space between him and the other man.

“Are you thick Black? I am Snape,” Severus told him dryly. He couldn’t understand how they could go from a conversation to Black randomly telling him, he wasn’t who we was supposed to be. Granted he could see where the man was coming from, but he wasn’t about to say that.

“You're an imposter, the Snape I know would never let Harry use the toilet. And he would never have a civilized conversation with me,” Sirius said feeling afraid at the thought that an imposter had somehow made it past Dumbledore.

Severus sighed as he looked at the man. “That is the dumbest thing, I have heard you say all day Black. Of course its me,” Severus told him in the same tone one used when speaking with small children.

“Then prove it,” Sirius said, one hand absently going to his crotch to hold himself, as he looked at the other man fearfully. He didn’t know what he would do if the imposter Snape, turned to attack him. He knew already that he would probably piss his pants, and then what.

“You overgrown child, and how exactly do you want me to do that?” Severus asked, his eyes narrowing as he took in the other man's current stance.

“Tell me something only Snape would know about me or Harry or something,” Sirius rushed out before, turning to bang on the door once more. He whined as he paced in front of the door before going over to the window. He refused to even look at the plant, next to him, knowing that if Snape hadn’t been in the room, he would had made use of it long ago.

Severus blew out a breath before retelling the story about Harry's 3rd year when they were all in the shrieking shack. He told his point of view that no one else could know, so Sirius knew that this was the same man.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Sirius wondered out loud as he moved his hand to try to open the window. He hissed at the pressure in his bladder before he was bending at the waist.

 

Severus had been about to answer when he saw the current stance the man was now sporting. He had no patience, after being locked in the same room with Black it was a wonder he was still sane or that they were both alive for that matter.

“Honestly Black, use the bloody plant next to you,” Severus told him in an exasperated tone.

“No, this is the parlor, you just don’t do that. And besides you're in here with me,” Sirius said embarrassingly as he straightened up once the spasm had passed.

“I'm not going to be looking at you. Contrary to belief despite my preferences I am not attracted to every male that I see,” Severus said dryly.

Sirius blushed, before he felt something akin to hurt in his chest. He shook the feeling away, what did he care that Snape wasn’t attracted to him? He couldn’t help however the prickle of tears on the backs of his eyes, and he groaned in annoyance. What the bloody fuck was wrong with him? This was Snivellus for Merlin's sake! He shook his head in irritation trying to brush off the stupid hurt feeling before the other man could see it. There was a reason Snape was a spy for the order, he was damn good at seeing things other people missed; among other things.

Sirius quickly turned his face away from the man and rested his head on the door. His heart was hurting at that the thought that Snape really didn’t find him attractive. If he wasn’t lying to himself, he knew that the Slytherin was fit in his opinion but he would deny that if anyone else asked. He sighed but couldn’t bring himself to turn around.

Severus wasn’t completely clueless, he had watched the Gryffindor's face when he had told him he wasn’t attracted to him and the man was hurt. Anyone with eyes could see that. Severus couldn’t understand why to be honest as he was the greasy Slytherin. Shouldn't Black be happy that he wasn’t attracted to him? Severus didn’t allow himself to think on It right there, choosing to put it away for later when he was out of here and away from everything, most importantly Black. Severus sighed before he continued to pace the room, watching the man getting desperate with each passing moment. He tried his best to ignore him as Black had ignored his advice of using the plant like he suggested. He wasn’t sure how long it had been as he had been getting lost in his thoughts when he heard the low groan.

“Black?” He asked questioningly.

Sirius whined before bouncing up and down. He inwardly shook his head. Groaning in humiliation. It had been a while since he had let himself get this desperate and he didn’t like it. He turned to face the plant and nearly keeled over as he felt his bladder started to contract.

“Turn around! Don't look, you promised!” Sirius said urgently as he shoved up his robe to reveal his trousers. He jumped up and down, getting more and more agitated that his button wasn’t coming off as easy as it should have. He didn’t stop to think that sweaty and frantic hands weren't the key to undoing the metal button so he didn’t stop his motions.

Severus true to his words had turned around. Shaking his head ridiculously at the man's childish words but never commenting on them. He sighed as he was now staring out the window. He couldn’t help it, if he could see the other man's reflection in the glass. Which was a good thing when you looked at it, as he could see the other man struggling. He had to bite his hand, knowing his comment wouldn’t be appreciated and he vaguely wondered if the man would refuse his help.

“Black do you want me to do it?” Severus found himself asking anyway about a minute later.

It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the desperate man behind him. Not to mention Severus was confused at the state of his body. He felt a wave of arousal go through him and had no idea why. Surely he wasn’t getting turned on by the man's plight was he?

“No bloody way!” Sirius replied instantly, his face taking on a flushed color. He was obviously embarrassed that Snape could hear him struggling. He whined before doubling over at the waist, both of his hands firmly clutching his crotch for dear life.

“It's either that, or you piss yourself then. Good luck explaining that to Albus when he lets us out of here. And I know for a fact that he won't be alone, everyone will be trying to see if we killed each other or not,” Severus said dryly, but he hadn't turned around yet. And he wouldn't until the Gryffindor told him he could.

Sirius was in a frenzy as he thought over the Slytherin's words and he knew the man was right in all instances. He gasped loudly getting knocked out of his thoughts as he felt a rush of warmth hit the front of his underwear. “Shit!” He hissed out anxiously as he jumped in place. He had resorted to a method he hadn't used since he was a child and had clearly waited too long to use the toilet.

“Black, if you would just allow me to assist you,” Severus said in a bored tone, though inwardly he could barely control himself. He was so glad for his heavy robe over his trousers, so the man couldn't see just how 'excited' he had gotten. He would die of embarrassment if that should ever happen.

Sirius groaned at the suggestion but he was slowly pissing himself and he clearly needed help. If it had of been Remus he would have long said yes to the help, but since this was Snape he didn’t want the man that close to him, nor that part of his anatomy. It was an irrational thought but he couldn't honestly put it pass the man not to do something to him, or hit him there. It was just so horrific, but he knew his options were looking pretty bleak at the moment. He nodded jerkily before he forced himself to speak.

“Fine, come help me please,” Sirius said frantically as he as he turned around in an anxious circle.

Severus was quickly striding across the parlor where he batted the man's hands away without a second thought. The first thing he was aware as he bent down was that his hands were touching wet fabric and that Black was clenching his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at that before realizing that the man needed to hold something as he had pushed his hands away. He sighed as he quickly popped the button off in his haste. He gave his trademark smirk as he stood up.

“There,” he said gesturing for the man to do his deed. It was in that moment when Sirius made to turn to face the plant when the doors opened.

“Fuck,” Sirius breathed out, as he had just pulled himself out of his pants, and was squeezing himself for all he was worth. “Get them out of here,” he hissed to the man.

Severus shook his head, and stood in front of the man, blocking his view from Albus, and the rest of the order, including Potter and his friends. He grimaced as he looked at the Headmaster. “As you can see, we haven't killed each other, is there any other reason you all are staring at me?” He drawled.

“Oh stuff it Severus, you know why we're looking at you. We're trying to see what's wrong with Sirius? What did you do?” Remus asked with a sigh as he tried to get a look at his friend.

“He didn’t do anything, get out of here. All of you!” Sirius yelled out.

“Why Sirius? Are you okay?” Harry asked worriedly as he stepped inside the room, avoiding the glare his Professor was giving him.

“Harry I'm fine, I'll explain later. But please just leave,” Sirius pleaded.

“Why? If you're really fine, why won't you look at me?” Harry asked softly.

“Fuck,” Sirius moaned out as he felt the last of his control slipping. “Shit,” he whispered out as he felt his bladder painfully contract and the next thing he knew he was pissing a steady stream into the plant below unable to help it.  
Severus was frowning as he looked at Albus, their eyes coneccting as he allowed the man to read his surface thoughts.

“Oh! Dear me, I'm sorry my boys,” Albus said a red tint gracing his face as he quickly shut the door, ignoring the shouts of his companions wondering what he was doing. The only problem was, Harry was still in the parlor so he was closed in too.

“Oh thank Merlin, he closed it,” Sirius breathed out as he visibly relaxed and allowed his forceful stream to continue.

“Yes, however Potter is still in the room,” Severus told the man quietly.

“What?!” Sirius said in a choked horror. He sighed, turning around slightly to look at his godson who was almost as red as the Weaseley hair.

“Sorry!” Harry said obviously embarrassed at this point.

“Just don’t talk Potter,” Severus said quietly, wondering if it could truly get anymore awkward then this. 

He shook his head as the man behind him released a fart, and groaned, as the smell penetrated the room. Yes indeed it could, however he couldnt for the life of him, rid himself of the small smile at the situation. He had not expected this when they got locked in the room earlier. And a part of him realized that it really wasnt all that bad, and maybe just maybe he could tolerate Black. One day maybe.


End file.
